


The Sisters Black

by HufflepuffInDistress



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: The Sisters Black, the black family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffInDistress/pseuds/HufflepuffInDistress
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Once so close, now so far away. But they remember.





	The Sisters Black

They Remember

Bella

The spells she would teach Andromeda, shopping with Narcissa, the smiles shared with Sirius, All of it gone. Replaced with the look on Andromeda's face when she said she was leaving (determined, she was not coming back); Narcissa's silence, that could last for weeks on end (Because of Andy, of course); How Sirius wouldn't look her in the eye after he went to Hogwarts (All Potter and Lupin).  
She hated, hated them all now. She had hated Andromeda before, Sirius as well, but now she was consumed by her hate. Oh, passion can twist, love one day, dead the next.

Cissy

 _Don't show them what you are feeling. It gives them power over you_.  
Even now, watching her son step onto the train to Hogwarts, she remembered those words, spoken by her mother the day after Andromeda left. Bellatrix had paid no heed, of course. You always knew how she was feeling. Her passion burned like a thousand stars. Andromeda was different, in which she could choose what emotions to show, and you could rarely tell whether Andromeda's body language was genuine or a lie. But Narcissa showed roughly as much emotion as a rock. Her face remained in the slight sneer she had perfected at the age of ten, always giving the impression that she was better than you. Which she was. But as she and Lucius walked away from Platform 9 3/4, she couldn't help but wish she could tell her son how she loved him. But she wasn't strong like Andromeda, or passionate like Bellatrix. She was cold and emotionless, and she wished it could change.

Dromeda

  
_Like mother, like daughter._

 That phrase was all that she think of while watching her daughter fiddle anxiously on the couch. The same way she had done, before telling them no, she would not be marring Gregor Flint, nor Leo Greengrass. She would be marrying Ted Tonks. Andromeda recalled the look of disgust and disbelief that had been quite apparent on her mother's face. She remembered the hurt that had seemed to stab her like a knife. She remembered vowing to never make anyone hurt like that, ever. So she hid her worry, her fear. She showed her happiness that her daughter was happy, she showed her joy. And Ted saw through the lies, of course. But her daughter didn't, and the delight on her face made it all worth it. Because if nobody in her paradise got hurt, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that didn't tear your heart out. Probably not. Oh well. Thanks for making this far.


End file.
